The modern communication devices, such as hand-held devices, are thin, small, and consume little power. However, there still exist limitations on the use of these devices. For example, when accessing web service, these hand-held devices can only show a small part of the web page contents on the small screen. This leads to the inconvenient browsing. Furthermore, sometimes multiple key combinations are used to access web service, which is not as convenient as using a keyboard or mouse.
One possible solution is to develop simplified web pages for the hand-held device access. However, as the new web service and web pages are continuously developed, it is neither practical nor economical to develop simplified versions of all the web pages. On the other hand, although a larger screen may solve the above problem, a large screen consumes much more power and shortens the battery time.
FIG. 1 shows a web-as-participation-platform service, such as Web 2.0. As shown in FIG. 1, a network platform 100 can be shared, or constructed by participants. Every user can be connected to network platform 100 to retrieve or share all types of information, including audiovisual, text, images, and so on. The participation-typed service has been widely adopted on desktop computers 110 or portable PC 120. The manner of using participation-typed service is through the interface provided by browser 130 to upload or download the contents on network platform 100. This type of architecture of participation promotes the personalized service through experience and the communication among users through the use of tag and sharing.
To provide this type of network service, such as browser, on the hand-held device, the problem encountered is the complexity of the interface as well as the computing complexity of the services on such thin and small hand-held devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,259 disclosed an open network and corresponding communication protocol to provide the device without standard I/O, such as card reader, voice phone, to communicate PC with standard I/O for database or information exchange in a banking system. This open network system solved the transmission problem between the central server and a plurality of peripheral transaction devices in a bank system. By using a common communication protocol to transmit the transaction data of different non-standard peripheral devices, the disclosed patent then uses a central server to analyze the contents of the transaction.
As shown in FIG. 2, in a network system 200, central server 210 uses the tag of the http communication protocol to provide the data transmission guideline to the non-standard devices in open network 230. According to the available I/O on the devices, the central server uses common gateway interface (CGI) 220 to convert and communicate so that processing system 240 can exchange data with PC while avoid the risk of information theft caused by incomplete network safety mechanism under the network communication protocol. The analysis capability of central server 210 provides secured transmission service to the peripheral devices to solve the transmission security problem.